villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Weeping Angels
The Weeping Angels are an ancient race of alien monsters in Doctor Who, appearing as recurring enemies from the third series onward. They made their debut in Series 3, in the episode "Blink", and later appear as the main antagonists of "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone", and again in "The Angels Take Manhattan". They would also appear as minor antagonists in the 2013 Christmas special, "The Time of the Doctor". They also appear in the Class episode "The Lost". Background The Weeping Angels are an ancient race that are described by the Doctor as "the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form evolution has ever produced" as they can sometimes kill without a thought. However, the Weeping Angels prefer to send a victim back in time before they were born to feed on the temporal energy that represents the life that person would have lived through. As a reflex defense mechanism, though it renders them unable to socialize with each other, the Weeping Angels appear as statues when looked at by another being. However, once their target's gaze is off them, the Weeping Angels can move upon them in less than seconds' time. Even the image of a Weeping Angel can take on a life of its own. History Fallen Angels to be added The Weeping Angels of Mons to be added The Angels Take Manhattan The Weeping Angels chronologically first encounter the Doctor when they, in connection with Julius Grayle, took over 1920s Manhattan and made it into their feeding ground. Even the Statue of Liberty was one of them. Though the Eleventh Doctor managed to negate their presence in that time, he lost his companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams in the process. The Side of the Angels to be added Blink In their first appearance, a group of Weeping Angels in the abandoned Westar Drumlins mansion trapped the Tenth Doctor and his companion Martha Jones in the past and took his TARDIS to nourish on it's energy. However, via a time paradox, the Doctor enlists the aid of a woman named Sally Sparrow to sent the TARDIS back to him while tricking the Weeping Angels into looking at each other to freeze them indefinitely. Touched by an Angel to be added The God Complex At some point in time, at the prison ship of the Minotaur the Doctor encountered fake Weeping Angels, which were crested to impersonate the biggest fear of the person to enter their room. The Time of Angels In the distant future, most of the Weeping Angels have occupied Alfava Metraxis but ended up in a state of suspended animation as they wiped out the native race prior to human settlers arriving. However, a Weeping Angel trapped in the vault of the ship Byzantium has the vessel crash into Alfava Metraxis to awaken its kind from their slumber. The Eleventh Doctor, accompanied by Amy Pond, manages to wipe out all the Weeping Angels by having them get sucked into a crack in time which erased them from existence. Time of the Doctor At an unknown point in time, the Weeping Angels travelled to Trenzalore along with many other races, such as the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Silence and the Sontarans, in response to a mysterious message broadcast through time and space. Unlike the other species, they managed to make it onto the planet, where they were discovered by the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald. The Weeping Angels surrounded them, but the Doctor summoned the TARDIS to them and they escaped. During the Siege of Trenzalore, a Weeping Angel tried to invade the town but was trapped by the Doctor using a mirror on which he wrote "with love from the Doctor!". Gallery Images WeepingAngels2.jpg|A pair of Angels on the attack. WeepingAngel1.jpg|A recording of a Weeping Angel from the episode "The Time of Angels". BABY ANGELS.jpg|The cherub-like baby Weeping Angels. SmilingWeepingAngel.png|A Weeping Angel smiling Statue of liberty weeping angel.jpg|The Statue of Liberty, a giant Weeping Angel. Videos The Weeping Angels attack! - Blink - Doctor Who - BBC|the Weeping Angels attack. Doctor Who Soundtrack - Série 3-5-7 - Weepings Angels themes Medley|the official Weeping Angels theme pl:Płaczące Anioły TRIVIA *''Flesh and Stone is the only ''episode when the Weeping Angels are actually seen moving phyiscally, as one angel was seen moving it's fingers to perpare to grab the Elevelen Doctor's coat, and another scene when the angels realize that Amy Pond was not seeing them due to having her eyes close to prevent the angel in her head from entering her mind, and the angels started turning their heads to her. Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Contradictory Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Assassins Category:Power Hungry Category:Mute Category:Paranormal Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Self-Aware Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Multi-Beings Category:Genderless Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Amoral